


Is like that movie, An affair to remember

by NoxCounterspell



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by a Movie, Steven Universe AU, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you're attracted to someone, it just means that your subconscious is attracted to their subconscious, subconsciously. So what we think of as fate is just two neuroses knowing that they are a perfect match."</p><p>[AU in which Garnet is a radio broadcaster and Pearl calls every night]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is like that movie, An affair to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psykopsy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=psykopsy).



> This is for the sweet psykopsy on tumblr, who's just the most brilliant prompter I've ever met.  
> Silly AU, really, based on "Sleepless in Seattle", I take all the blame for letting rom coms get to me. Tittle and sumary are quotes of the movie but they are the perfect way to describe this fic! I couldn't wait to post this for Pearlnet week, so I'm just gonna post it here.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Yes, definitely British, with a thick accent that she might have been able to place if she had paid more attention on the Geography Class.

 _Low_ , with a guttural rumble that surely could be felt on her chest while she spoke, lingering on small vibrations she may be able to feel with her soft fingertips.

 _Terse_ , a luscious sex-appeal inherent to it, but not forced nor faked: no, it was natural, intrinsic to her being. She could tell. There was no way she could pretend to speak like that.

The man (the really _annoying_ caller on tonight’s show) made some silly joke about that song about the radio star that she couldn’t quite find amusing at all. (Maybe she was just _repulsed_ by his lame attempt at flirting). However, the female behind the mic on the very far, far away radio station must have found it endearing and hilarious, her laughter resounding on the speakers of Pearl’s car. Pearl shivered, the waves of sound being all too enticing for her, edging on an unexpected eroticism building a very warm sensation on the deepest of her core.

The chuckles died on a slight hum of approval, and the slender red haired woman on the car could almost picture plump lips pressed together, a slight curve at the edges threatening to form a smile, eyelashes batting to complete the feeling of an intimate conversation she was holding with someone on the phone. Not a slight hint of shame, fear or insecurity. Just the thrill of teasing and seducing on the safety of the radio cab, thousands of miles away in Seattle.

Pearl was _in love_.

The shivers went and came in erratic patterns, and Pearl rub her hands together and set the heating a couple of degrees higher on that Saturday night. She knew the chills had nothing to do with the temperature, but she needed to do _something with her hands_. It was about midnight and she had parked her car near a dinner on her neighborhood. It was a ritual, really, that started several weeks ago. One late night while she was driving, broken hearted and ready to just let herself _collapse_ , she pulled over her car at the edge of the road, and feeling defeated she cried over her utterly bad luck. She wasn’t all that really shaken at the _break up_ anymore, however the sensation of loneliness was starting to be just too much to bear. But she had felt alone even on her relationship with that lovely rose that used to be hers.

Something made her turn on the radio that night. Maybe the horrible sensation of silence.

There’s where she met _her_.

She _met_ Garnet.

The hostess of a late radio show, she opened the space for late night calls to talk about whatever people wanted to talk. Be it drunk calls, love advice, just chit chat, she would make conversation, maybe with a bit of a neutral and cold tone to all of it, but deep down there was a slight hint of real interest and fondness. Always using short but precise sentences. Always reassuring. Empowering. _Caring_.

Why Pearl made that call that night would be forever beyond her understanding. But she had picked her phone and dialed.

_Hello?_

She had stammered, a quiet _hi_ on her voice-

_Hey there, darling, what can I do for you tonight?_

Her voice was soothing, a note of worry just below her cool tone _._ Can you just talk to me like a real person, is everything Pearl had asked.

_Of course, darling. I can do that._

Ever since, exactly at midnight, Pearl would make the call. It wouldn’t last long, just enough to confront that mysterious woman that had stolen her heart by only _listening_ to her. If it was real love or just a cheap fantasy, Pearl could no longer decide. The thin line drawn between the craziness of this idea of loving someone you haven’t ever really met and the certainty of it was fading quickly. Garnet would always sound happy, even excited (if she dared say it herself) when she called. An act? An illusion? Just the mysterious woman doing her job?

12:10 midnight and she haven’t pressed the dialer.

The red-haired was just too afraid to know the answer beside her obsession with the other woman.

The man on the line a moment before had hang up as soon as a baby started crying and Garnet advised him to go check on him before his wife did. The line was now open and the broadcaster was patiently repeating the number to her radio cab, waiting for the next call.

Pearl’s finger slide closer to the dialer on the screen.

Should she make the call? Should she stop this nonsense for good?

_I know your destiny can be your doom, but if you are there, please, just make the call._

She was talking to her. She knew it. Garnet was waiting for her call. The slight brush of pleading in her voice was every proof Pearl needed. (Or the ultimate mental scheme to just justify her actions).

She pressed the dialer and hold the phone to her ear. She turned the radio lower.

A small chuckle received her. Almost a purr of satisfaction.

_Hey darlin’. I thought you would leave me hangin’ t’night. Is a bit past 12 you know?._

Silence. She had recognize her number. Pearl cleared her throat. Suddenly, it was all too dry.

_How’re you doin'?_

I think I may be going crazy, she wants to say. Another set of words leave her mouth though.

They make their usual chatter. Garnet mainly asking questions about Pearl’s day. Pearl politely replying, trying to use a bit of wit here and there just to make the other woman laugh that delicious chuckle of hers.

Too soon the call is over again. Garnet dismisses the show with the promise of returning tomorrow, same hour, same radio frequency.

Pearl remains on her car, just a few hundred yards from her own place, trying to catch her breath as this small interaction with a woman she hardly speaks too gets her high and dizzy, limbs numb and mind foggy.

As she makes (finally) a move to start the car, her phone rings.

It’s the first time it rings in almost a month.

She checks the ID caller, doesn’t recognize the number. She picks up anyway.

_This might sound crazy, but I can take a plane t’night and meet you t’morrow on the Empire State. Just like on that one movie._

That voice.

Pearl had never hold her phone so tightly in her whole life.

_I’m beggin’ you, and I’m not shittin’ you, I know you can feel ‘t too. I just… I’m goin’ crazy. I was really scared t’day when you haven’t made the call. I don’t know what this is, or why it is happenin’, but I don’t care. Please, just… meet me tomorrow. I need to know you._

The phone crashes slightly on the floor of her car before she dives for it clumsily. With her other hand she is already starting her car. She needs a plane ticket right away.


End file.
